Kataang fluff
As the waves crashed upon the rocky cliffs of Air Temple Island, a 25-year old Katara walked out into the peaceful night to feel the light of the moon, the blessed spirit Yue continuing to keep an eye on all her sons and daughters. She looked down to her bulging stomach and smiled, the sign of her special relationship with her husband marked quite well. It had been seven months since the waterbender found out she was going to become a mother. The father? She wouldn't choose anyone else. She only smiled brighter as her eyes scanned her orange and yellow clothing. A nice additional touch to signify her love for him. A 23-year-old man came out behind her. As always, his head was clean-shaven, only a blue arrow tattoo to decorate it. He was in the clothing of his people once more, and also had the hints of a black beard growing on his chin. He put his hands on her shoulders, and moved in to kiss her on the cheek. "Aang, you always know just how to find me," Katara said, not even surprised in the least that he had joined her. "I've known you for 11 years, been in a relationship with you for 10, and married to you for five, sweetie," Aang replied with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I could figure you to be out here on a quiet, clear night. Being under Yue's light." "It's so beautiful..." the waterbender mused. "Just like I'm sure our baby will be." She then turned so she was facing Aang. The Avatar then dropped to his knees, leaned in, and kissed his wife's pregnant stomach. "I'm sure they will be..." "Aang?" Katara mused curiously. "What will you do if our child is not an airbender?" She tensed at this, knowing just how much having such a bender would mean not just for the family, but for the whole world. Not having one would be...well, neither of them wanted to think of it. Aang rose to his feet and cupped Katara's cheeks with his hands. "Katara...whether or not you have an airbender...the fact is we have a beautiful baby boy or girl. A healthy boy or girl. A child to call our own. Besides...you said you wanted more than one child, correct? Even if this baby is not an airbender...we will have more chances." Katara smiled brightly once more, clutching the wrist of Aang's left hand. "You are right...I'd love to have many kids with you, sweetie. More than one, for sure...three would be nice." "So, it doesn't matter to me about having an airbender or not," the airbender answered. "Would I like to have one? Yes, if possible. But right now...we have our first happy, healthy child on the way. That's all that matters to me, sweetie. And on that note, I don't also want to make you a baby machine until we have an airbender." "Aang..." Katara whispered, drawing ever so closer to her husband. "I want to have an airbender, and even if takes five, seven, or even ten children...I want to make sure the airbenders are preserved forever." She kissed him on the back of his hand. "Whatever it takes...our family will have an airbender." Though still not keen on the idea of making his loving wife a baby machine, Aang couldn't help but smile at his wife's promise. Regardless, he would continue to hope it wouldn't come to that. The two then embraced tightly, just as they had done time and time again going all the way back to when they were merely friends. From friendship to best friendship to love and marriage, the two were just flat out inseparable. No one could ever break their hugs. After separating, the two then looked deep into each other's eyes and shared a soft kiss. Smiles continued to light up their faces as they shared silent love for one another. "Won't be long...daddy," Katara then said with a chuckle. "Indeed it won't...mommy," Aang returned with a chuckle of his own. All kidding aside, Aang was right - they would soon have their first happy child as a part of their world. Bringing a new life into the world was something Katara had imagined all the way back to when she was merely 15, and now it was about to be reality. Neither of them could be happier as they returned to their home on the newest Air Nomad land, both of them decorated in the Nomads' native clothes. They would soon make their way upstairs and share a bed once more, just as they had done for so long now. Perhaps soon, a young daughter or son would join them on some of those nights.